The Switch
by WhiteInfinity3
Summary: Set after the finale. Mike escapes from Kagema by using the force and then the ninjas get targeted by Siren, a girl that seems to know a lot about Mike. What happens when Mike gets caught by his alluring villainess. What happens when Mike finds out the truth behind Siren and switches to the dark side?


(Mike's POV)

I blacked out as Kagema drugged me. I woke up, strapped to a chair. I tried to pull free, but I was clearly tied down, tightly. My grandfather's evil twin came in and said to me, "Hello Mike."

"Hello Kagema. I must say, I'm surprised you survive on account of the tons of pressure that I put on you."

"Mock me all you want, but you know what I'm here for."

"Well, you know you're not going to get it from me. I'm never going to give you the floating sword."

"But you already have." Kagema holds up my mon. My eyes widened as I thought about my friends.

"Mike, I see the look of worry in your face. I assure you, your friends aren't hurt... at least not yet anyway. Maybe I'll go pay my brother a visit."

"No, Kagema! Don't!" I pulled one of my hands free from the straps that held me down and I used the force against Kagema. He flew across the warehouse that he held me captive in and hit the wall. I quickly set myself free and grabbed the mon from his hand. I looked towards the open door and raced towards it, when it suddenly slammed shut. I turned back to Kagema, who was fuming with anger. "You're not going anywhere!"

_Great... Owen and Amanda better find me soon._

(Amanda's POV)

I've been waiting for Mike for half an hour now. Where could he possibly be? He better be safe, I couldn't bear if something bad happened to him. I don't have a crush on Mike... okay, maybe a little one. I was pacing around the dojo while Owen was slashing the sword around, trying to gain control over it. I swear Owen's one of the most out of control people I know, how could he possibly gain control over the most powerful sword in existence. Owen put the sword down, finally, and said to me, "Will you stop pacing McKay? I'm sure Mike's fine."

"We don't know if he's okay or not. We haven't seen him since school ended and we were coming here." Suddenly, a terrible idea popped up. "What if Connor kidnapped him?"

"Wasn't me?" Connor said, appearing from behind one of the dojo's pillars.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Mike's annoying cousin.

"Looking for Mike. I thought he might be here and I didn't see him since the floating sword incident. I switched sides and I want to join the Supah Ninjas."

"No way, you're joining."

"Amanda, we need to find Mike and maybe Connor could help. You guys might run into the Ishina." Grandfather said. The Ishina is this evil group of ninjas lead by Grandfather's brother, Kagema. That gives me an idea.

"The Ishina!" Connor, Owen and I said simultaneously.

"Connor, grab your Ishina outfit. I have an idea..." I said.

"Can I bring the floating sword? I want some more practice with it." Owen said to me.

"No, you can't bring it!" I said to my friend.

(A rooftop somewhere in the city)

The three of us landed and saw some Ishina on a rooftop below. "Get ready guys. Connor, put the fake cuffs on us now." I ordered.

"But, why don't you just-?" He asked.

"Now!" I interrupted, keeping my yelling low.

"Yes ma'am." Connor said hurriedly, frantically putting the cuffs on us.

"You really are bossy when Mike isn't around." Owen said to me. I rolled my eyes and said to Connor, "Now grab our arms and jump down to the Ishina. Casually, ask if Kagema relocated and then we can go."

Connor followed and said to one Ishina member, "Yo, what's up?"

"Hello Connor."

"Did you happen to know what happened to our boss? I hear he captured Mike Fukanaga."

"Yeah, he's in Warehouse 16 by the pier. He's going to try to get the floating sword."

"Thanks, see ya soon." Connor turns us around and begins to walk away, when I saw that Owen brought the sword. _Uh-oh. Just calm down, maybe he won't notice._

The Ishina member asked Connor, "What's that behind that ninja's back?"

"What?" Connor asked.

"Don't play dumb. You're working with them, aren't you?"

"When in doubt..." Connor shrugged his shoulders and punched the ninja in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Connor!" I said to him, angrily. The Ishina gathered around us and the three of us got into fighting stances. Three against fifty, not pretty good odds, huh?

"You just had to bring the sword, didn't you?" I asked Owen.

(Mike's POV)

It's pretty clear that my friends aren't coming, so I'm stuck battling Kagema. I gotta admit, the force is nice. The only downside is that it drains me, unless I get more strength than I normally have. The more I use it, the weaker I become so I"m trying not to use it a lot. Too bad I can't practice using it before I fight him again.


End file.
